The Last Day
by TobiasFangor92
Summary: Principal Figgins has the glee club help set up for graduation, but things start to get weird when it starts to rain outside. HOrrible summary, better inside. Cowrite with Brittanyismyunicorn
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay, so this chapter has been in my computer for a long time because there was no title. Now that theres a title, uploaded! Hope you like it. This IS a cowrite with Brittanyismyunicorn. We're both workin on it

Chapter 1

It was a Friday at McKinley High and all the students at were incredibly excited. They were only a few days away from summer vacation and couldn't wait. Everyone is excited especially the seniors. They finally get to graduate and get out of their hell hole town.

At this very moment the Glee club is helping set up the auditorium for the graduation ceremony in a few days. Even though everyone in the Glee club aren't seniors, the whole club decided to help their fellow glee clubbers and spend some time with their friends before they graduated.

Santana and Brittany are standing on ladders, putting up a banner on the stage and the rest of the glee club is decorating other parts of the auditorium.

"Babe." Santana calls out to her girlfriend, who's holding the bottom of the ladder.

"Yes." Rachel answers

"Can you get me another thumbtack from that table over there." She says and nods her head toward the table in the middle of the stage

"Okay but who's going to-"

"Puck!" Santana yells, cutting Rachel off

"What?" Puck yells from the other side of the stage.

"Come here!" Santana says and Puck quickly runs over to her

"What the hell do you want?" he says once he reaches Rachel and Santana.

"Hold this ladder while Rachel gets me a thumbtack."

"Why didn't you just ask me to get it?" he asks

"Because I didn't. Now hold the damn ladder." He rolls his eyes and moves to hold the ladder and mumbles something under his breath. Rachel shakes her head at the display and goes to get the thumbtack.

"Hold it steady Britt!" Santana yells

"Got it San!" Brittany yells back to her best friend

Rachel comes back with the tack and Santana quickly places it in to finish hanging the banner. She steps down the ladder and moves to the center of the stage to look at the banner. Rachel walks over to her and Santana cocks her head to the side and says

"Does that look straight?"

"It looks perfect." Rachel says and then leans up to kiss Santana's cheek. Santana smiles and turns to kiss Rachel's lips.

"You look perfect." She says and Rachel smiles and blushes. Santana hugs Rachel and hears

"Aw you guys are adorable." Quinn says as she walks over with her girlfriend Brittany

"Yeah you guys are totally sweet." Brittany says from Quinn's side

"I know." Santana smirked while Rachel rolled her eyes.

"So, what are you two going to do after graduation?" Quinn asked.

"Well I am going to NYADA with Kurt and Santana is going to attend a nearby college."  
"Really?"

"Like I'm going to let her go to New York all alone and be away from her for who knows how long. Not gonna happen."

After a moment of staring at the banner Puck said, "I think the banner is crooked. Maybe Rachel should go up there-"

"Puckerman, if you try to see up my girls skirt I'm kicking your ass!" Santana gave the boy a deadly glare and he raised his hands up in surrender.

Rolling her eyes Quinn said, "You know I was sure you would make Rachel change her style."

"I tried but Tiny here refused to let me even buy her an outfit of my choice."

"Because knowing you Santana you would have given me the shortest skirt the store had." Rachel said.

Before Santana could attempt to lie Mr. Schue called for everyone over. The Glee club walked towards the teacher. Rachel leaned her head against her girlfriend's shoulder and Santana wrapped her arm around the smaller girls waist.

"Okay guys, we have a good bit of the decorations set up, but since there isn't any more gym classes Principal Figgins wants everything set up: the stage, the chairs, all the decorations. He was hoping you guys wouldn't mind staying a little later and helping setting up as much as we could."

The Club agreed, as the faster it gets set up the more time they'll have to plan before graduation. Everyone pulled out there cell phones to notify their parents then the group separated again with Brittany, Santana, Rachel and Quinn going back to setting up the decorations on the wall, which Schuester interrupted.

Brittany is making her way over to a table of supplies when she hears Puck and Finn talking, from where they're standing, by the edge of the stage.

"Hey can I ask you something?" She hears Finn say

"What?" Puck responds

"How did Brittany even become a senior? I mean I'm not the sharpest crayon in the box but…Brittany is an idiot."

"Santana. If it weren't for Santana I don't think Brittany would have been able to survive. Don't get me wrong, I love Britt but she just lives…somewhere else."

Brittany frowns and notices Finn is turning in her direction so she hurries to the supply table. She grabs everything she needs and walks back over to her girlfriend and friends. They are sat at a table and Brittany takes the empty seat next to Quinn.

"Hey, what's wrong baby." Quinn says while putting a hand on Brittany's thigh. Brittany shakes her head and says

"Nothing."

"Something's wrong Brittany." Rachel says

"Do I need to go Lima Heights one last time on somebody?" Santana asks, already starting to stand.

Brittany shakes her head again as she says. "I'm just sad that's everyone's leaving. I'll never see you guys again." They all furrow their eyebrows in confusion and Rachel reaches over to hug Brittany and says

"We aren't going to be far."

"Yeah. Q is going to Princeton and you're going with her to Jersey right?" Santana asks and Brittany nods.

"You'll be a drive away so don't worry." Brittany nods and the group fall into conversation.

By the time the group finishes setting up the gym its already dark outside. Everyone's tired and ready to go home and rest, but Mr. Schue had to gather everyone up to say how proud he was of them, which they didn't care about right now. Just as he was letting them go the lights cut off.

"Okay, who turned out the lights?" He asked.

In answer thunder echoed from outside the building.

"When did it start storming outside?" Quinn asked.

Before anyone could a loud scream rang around the auditorium, stopping everyone's hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Tina, Tina, it's just me." Mike said.

"God, don't do that!" Tina slapped his arm.

"Sorry babe.""Now, what do we do? Is it really safe to leave?" Rachel asked.

"Should be. I mean it's just a storm." Artie said.

"I don't think we should attempt to drive home right now." Mr. Schue said. "It sounds like it's raining hard out there. We might not be able to see to get home. Let's wait until it clears up."

"Come on Schue! We've been here all day! We want to go home." Puck protested.

"Puckerman, do you want to wreck your truck and snap your neck?" Santana asked.

"No.""Then shut up. I won't let Rachel go out in this weather either. At least not without me.""We were going to Breadstix.""I know and as much as I want to go Mr. Schue has a point. And besides since we can't see for shit in here I was going to drag you off and get some lady kisses." Santana said huskily in Rachel's ear.

Rachel giggled, her cheeks a shade of red no one could see."Call your parents and let them know you can't get home right now." Mr. Schue said."Oh, man. I left my phone in the classroom." Tina complained.

"Why'd you leave it there?""I was answering a text from my mom and I sat it on the desk and I forgot to pick it back up.""Want me to go with you to get it?" Mike asked.

"No. I can get it. I'll be back.""How are you going to find the class? You can't see!" Finn said.

"My key chain has a flashlight." Tina said, shining the light in Finn's eyes.

"Tina." Brittany called. Tina turned the light to Brittany. "Can I come? I have to go pee.""Sure Brittany." Tina said, smiling at the blonde.

"Do you want me to come with you, B?" Quinn asked.

Brittany shook her head and kissed her cheek, "I'll be okay baby."

"Puck and I will go get some flashlights from the supply closet." Finn said.

"Why do I have to go?" Puck complained.

"Because I can't carry all the flashlights by myself.""Fine."

The four left the room leaving everyone else in the dark. Puck and Finn took and immediate turn while Tina and Brittany kept going straight.

"How are you and Quinn?" Tina asked, not liking the silence.

"We're great. She took me out to a fancy restaurant last night.""Sounds nice.""It was. She paid for everything. She made me leave my wallet at home. I didn't want to because Lord Tubington has been eyeing my money lately."

"You can just hide your money in with your clothes.""But what if I forget where it is?"

"Just keep reminding yourself in your head where it is." Tina said as they approached the bathroom.

"Thanks Tina.""You want me to wait for you or come back for you?" Tina asked.

"No thanks. I'll be okay.""Well okay. If you're sure."Brittany smiled before walking into the bathroom. Tina walked down the hall, shining her light on the door numbers. She finally found the right class at the end of the hall. She walked in and immediately saw her phone on the desk.

She picked it up to call her parents but stopped before dialing. She could hear footsteps coming down the hall. "Brittany? Is that you?" The footsteps stopped and Tina didn't get a response. She pointed her light towards the door and walked into the hall. Tina got a foot out the door before she felt a slap to her hand, the flashlight flying out of her hand.

"Hey! This isn't funny!" Tina shouted.

She felt hands shoving her back into the room and she bumped against a desk. A flash of lightning momentarily lit the room, but she couldn't make a face out.

"Puck, if this is you and Finn making a joke it's NOT funny!"

Feeling hands grab at her wrist, Tina scrambled out of the grasp and kicked at the person. She heard a groan and bolted for the door. Arms wrapped around her and threw her back. Tina's head made a loud thunk as it connected with the desk and she fell on her back, disoriented. Another flash of lightning and she saw a figure standing over her, holding the flag that was in the room, holding it by the pole with the flag itself blocking their face.

To dizzy to attempt to move, she felt a massive pain in her chest and screamed. A few moments later Tina's body went limp.


End file.
